pâturage
by Svezza Annashya
Summary: Mereka memiliki wajah yang sama


Sruukk srukk srukk

Revaille masih menyibukan diri dengan sebuah kain lap yang berada di tangan kanannya, sesekali tangan lainnya ikut menutup sebagian wajahnya untuk menghindari debu yang berterbangan dalam ruangan.

Baru beberapa hari tempat itu mereka tinggal pergi, tetapi sikap tidak tolerannya terhadap debu membuatnya sangat repot.

Dan untuk hari ini, ia kembali direpotkan dengan pasukan udara kotor. Membuatnya selalu berdecih sepanjang hari.

Setelah dirasa cukup ia pun menghentikan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya seorang diri. Ruangan itu terasa lebih luas –dan baru ia sadari- jika hanya ada ia seorang. Disana hanya dihuni sebuah meja kayu cukup lebar dan beberapa lampu minyak yang menghinggapi dinding batu sebagai penerangan saat senja mulai menyapa.

_" heichou, ini kopi anda."_

_" Petra. Tolong buatkan juga untuk ku ya."_

_" baik. Ghunter, Erd, apa kalian juga ingin kopi?"_

_" aku teh saja, Petra. Terimakasih."_

Pria bersurai hitam dengan wajah diam itu pun segera melangkah menuju pintu ruang makan yang terbuka lebar di belakangnya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu lama berdiri disana karena masih banyak ruangan yang belum ia singgahi.

.

.

.

Pandangannya terus menatap lurus manakala ia melewati lorong-lorong yang sepi dan dingin. Yang mampu ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya hanyalah suara langkah sepasang kaki. Miliknya yang terus membelah keheningan disana.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah tempat dimana para anggota nya biasa membuat sebuah hidangan. Tempat yang paling sering dikunjungi oleh nya.

Ada sebuah hal yang menyita perhatian, sebelum ia tiba di tempat tujuan.

Diujung lorong –yang terletak tepat sebelum dapur mereka- terdapat sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Memberikan celah bagi udara luar untuk menyelimuti ruangan di dalamnya.

Langkahnya benar-benar berhenti pada pintu kayu yang berukuran cukup lebar.

Dihadapannya.

Sejak dulu. Ia ingin sekali melihat apa yang berada dibalik kayu yang membatasi pandangannya. Dan yang ia ketahui hanya sebuah ruang istirahat yang tidak terlalu luas.

Hanya itu dan tidak lebih.

Dengan perlahan pria bersurai hitam membuka pintu –yang satu-satunya pembatas sebelum ia mengetahui apa isi ruangan itu- hingga menimbulkan suara deritan dilantai granit yang tengah ia tapaki.

Sedikit demi sedikit kehampaan menyambut pandangannya ketika ia menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan. Tepat dihadapannya, terdapat sebuah bunga lavender yang masih terlihat segar. Aromanya pun terkuak dengan jelas saat ia memasuki ruang kosong itu.

Hanya ada sebuah ranjang putih, lemari nakas yang menjadi alas bagi lavender dan sebuah lemari kayu yang kokoh berdiri disana. Dan semua melihat Rivaille dalam bisu.

Pria itu pun menghampiri satu-satunya benda 'hidup' yang berada di dalam ruangan.

" tch, anak itu. Kenapa ia menempatkannya disini."

Sebuah omelan yang selalu terlontar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Tetapi…

Kali ini tidak ada siapapun yang mendengar. Walaupun pernyataan itu disampaikan dengan jelas. Sayang, ia hanya mampu mendengar rutukannya sendiri.

Pandangannya pun ia alihkan pada jendela besar yang terletak di sebelah kiri ranjang tidur. disibakan gorden tipis yang sedikit menghalangi sinar matahari untuk menerbos masuk. Dan tanpa ragu ia pun membuka kaca jendela.

Diluar sana hamparan rumput hijau menyambut pandangannya pada luar jendela. Dan dari situlah ia dapat melihat meja kayu beserta lima kursi yang mengelilingi nya.

_" heichou. Jika anda tidak keberatan, saya ingin meletakan bunga ini di ruangan anda."_

_" apa itu berguna?"_

_" tentu, heichou. Lavender memberikan kesejukan dengan aromanya. Dan kebetulan saja aku menemukan ini di dekat dinding. Bukankah ia sangat indah? Bunga ini pasti sangat berguna dalam kesibukan anda."_

_" terserah kau saja, Petra."_

Rivaille merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang yang terasa tidak begitu nyaman. Wajahnya menghadap langit-langit kamar.

Dua hari yang lalu, pemilik ruangan ini meninggalkannya. Tanpa sempat memberikan lavender yang masih menghuni kamar kosong yang tengah menatapnya bisu.

" bagaimana kau bisa tidur di tempat yang tidak nyaman seperti ini, Petra?"

Ia kembali berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Karena seseorang yang ia ajak bicara tidak lagi berada disana.

_" ah, heichou! Tangan anda berdarah."_

_" tch, tidak perlu berisik begitu, Petra."_

_" tetap saja harus diobati, heichou. Berbahaya jika infeksi."_

Begitu banyak hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama keempat rekannya di sini. Salah satunya adalah sang pemilik ruangan. Hanya gadis itu yang seorang perempuan

dalam regunya. Yang tentunya Rivaille pilih secara langsung karena kemampuan tandingnya.

Semilir angin siang yang melewati jendela terasa begitu lembut menerpa wajahnya. Rivaille sebentar memejamkan matanya. Berharap suasana tenang ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

_" heichou. Terimakasih atas bimbingan anda selama ini. Saya akan terus berusaha untuk membela kebebasan umat manusia di dunia yang masih kita singgahi hari ini."_

Masih teringat dengan jelas dalam bayangannya. Saat dimana gadis itu meletakan kepalan tangan kanannya pada dada kiri dan tangan kiri pada punggungnya. bersalute memberikan sebuah penghormatan.

Dan Rivaille pun tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa gadis itulah yang paling menimbulkan kesan baginya. Dimana sebuah kehangatan selalu terpancar pada wajah senyum ketika ia melihat gadis itu.

Petra Rall.

Dan bukan hanya Rivaille saja yang terkesan oleh sosok gadis lembut itu. Gadis itu bahkan lebih mendahulukan orang lain dibanding kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Membuat semua orang yang melihatnya akan mengenang selalu sosok itu.

Bahkan gadis itu tidak pernah memprotes apapun saat Rivaille memberikan tatapan tajam, tepat ketika gadis itu melukiskan busur pada bibirnya. Gadis itu bahkan lebih melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat sikap dingin sang corporal.

dan itu masih terus berputar dalam kepalanya.

Rivaille kembali membuka kedua matanya saat mengingat bahwa hanya tinggal dirinya seorang yang berada dalam ruangan ini.

Ruangan yang sebelumnya terasa begitu hangat, kini harus kehilangan rasa itu kala sang penghuni meninggalkannya.

Tak ada lagi sosok Petra yang menyambut nya dengan senyuman.

Tak ada lagi sosok Petra yang memberikan omelan pada Auruo.

Tak ada lagi sosok Petra dengan surai coklat caramel yang begitu lembut dalam bersikap.

Dan tak ada lagi sosok gadis yang membuatkan kopi hitam untuknya sepanjang hari dengan seyuman ajaibnya.

Rivaille mengusap wajanya dengan tenang. Tatapannya masih seperti dulu. Diam dan kaku.

Walaupun keadaan kini telah berubah untuk selamanya. Ia masih tidak bisa memberikan pandangan apapun pada dunia, selain diam.

Dengan tenang Rivaille bangkit dari ranjang putih yang baru saja ia tempati.

" Sascha, cepat bereskan dapur dan jangan habiskan persedian makanan untuk satu bulan ini, atau Revaille heichou akan menyantapmu hidup-hidup."

" Eren, candaan mu itu tidak lucu."

" Benar kata Eren, Sascha. Itu bukan hal yang mustahil bagi Rivaille heichou."

Senda gurau yang berasal dari ketiga remaja yang tengah melewati lorong menyita perhatian Revaille untuk segera meninggalkan kamar tak berpenghuni itu. Cukup mengganggu memang.

Langkahnya hampir saja mencapai pintu sebelum pandangannya menangkap beberapa lembar kertas yang tergeletak tepat diambang pintu.

Diraihnya lembaran kertas yang tidak beraturan diatas batu hitam yang menjadi pijakannya kini.

Tersematlah sebuah goresan tinta hitam yang berlukiskan kata-kata sederhana milik sang penghuni kamar ini.

**Ayah,**

**Maaf jika aku selalu mengecewakan mu selama ini. Dan maaf karena aku terus menyakiti mu tanpa ku sadari.**

**Keadaan aku disini sangat baik-baik saja, ayah. Ini semua berkat doa yang terus kau ucapkan setiap malam sebelum kau beristirahat. **

**Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya karena aku selalu terjaga saat kau mengusap kepala ku dengan lembut. Entah ayah menyadari nya atau tidak. Aku selalu menangis saat ayah mengecup kepala ku disaat malam mulai tiba.**

**Ayah,**

**Aku memang bukan anak yang sempurna. Tetapi aku selalu berharap untuk membuat mu bahagia.**

**Sudahkah aku melaksanakannya?**

**Aku tidak tahu, ayah. Karena kau selalu tersenyum padaku. Bahkan disaat aku meninggalkanmu untuk bergabung dengan pasukan Sayap Kebebasan, yang menyatakan siap memberikan nyawa demi kebebasan mu, umat manusia.**

**Ayah,**

**Terimakasih, karena ayah selalu memberikan ku kasih sayang.**

**Maaf, karena aku tidak pernah mampu membalas kasih sayangmu. Bahkan saat aku menyusul ibu pun, aku pasti belum bisa membalas semua yang telah ayah berikan.**

**Jaga kesehatan ayah disana. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengunjungi ayah kembali.**

**Ayah, maaf jika selama ini aku selalu mengecewakan mu. Tapi tolong ingatlah..**

**Petra selalu menyayangi mu, ayah.**

_" apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Petra?"_

_" hei ..hei..chou. maaf mengganggu istirahat anda."_

_" apa kau baru saja diputuskan pacar, sampai menangis malam-malam seperti orang bodoh? Tch."_

_" Bukan begitu heichou. Saya.. saya hanya merindukan kampung halaman, tiba-tiba saja. Ah, maaf karena saya sampai membangunkan heichou seperti ini."_

_" buatkan aku kopi."_

_" eh? Sebaiknya saya buatkan teh saja, heichou. Ini masih malam, anda pasti tidak akan kembali istirahat jika meminum kopi."_

_" Petra. kenapa tidak membuat surat saja untuk ayahmu?"_

" Ah, pasti ia belum sempat mengirimkannya. Dasar gadis bodoh." Rivaille merutuki sikap seorang Petra Rall yang terlampau bodoh. Apa hanya karena rencana ekspedisi, gadis itu tidak segera mengirimkan surat pada ayahnya?

Benar-benar bodoh. Karena manusia memang tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok.

Itu semua membuat Rivaille teringat kembali dengan suasana yang pernah terbentuk saat semua anggotanya berkumpul. Bergerak bagaikan rekaman yang diputar mundur.

Dan ingatan itu bukan hanya kemarin, dua hari, atau seminggu yang lalu.

Semua dimulai dari awal pembentukan pasukannya hingga detik-detik akhir waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama.

Ah, sepertinya terlalu lama berada dikamar Petra membuat akalnya terus melayang pada masa lampau.

Sungguh, itu bukanlah diri Rivaille yang seperti biasa.

Dilembar selanjutnya, ada sebuah goresan halus batu granit yang telah diruncingkan. Goresan-goresan diatas kertas itu membentuk sebuah sketsa yang

sangat dikenal oleh Rivaille.

Sebuah gambar padang rumput dengan meja kayu kelabu yang menjadi alas bagi lima gelas teh hangat. Kursi kayu yang mengitari meja pun terisi penuh dengan kelima sosok yang tengah bersenda gurau bersama. Semua menampakan senyuman ceria, terkecuali dirinya yang berada dalam sketsa. Terlihat pandangan yang begitu bosan.

Seperti biasa.

Yakinlah,

Suatu hari nanti, Rivaille begitu merindukan pemandangan dalam sketsa halus buatan Petra.

Karena sebagaimana dingin dan kejam dirinya, ia masihlah seorang manusia yang memiliki hati untuk menyukai.

" Rivaille heichou!"

Ia sedikit tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara menyapanya. Hanya sedikit perasaan itu tergambar, bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat dari gerakan tubuhnya walaupun jantungnya sangat tergerak.

" anda disini rupanya."

De Ja Vu.

Sapaan yang begitu di kenal olehnya.

Semua anggotanya menyapa demikian.

_" Revaille heichou!"_

Tetapi sapaan itu bukan lagi berasal dari gadis bersurai karamel yang pernah ditemuinya beberapa tahun llalu. Melainkan seorang gadis mungil bersurai kuning cerah. Kedua iris biru langitnya memandang ceria tubuh Rivaille yang sedikit menengang.

Dan yakinlah, Revaille bukan manusia yang mudah berekspresi.

Ia pun segera bergerak melewati batas kayu -yang mengantarnya untuk kembali berjalan dilorong. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk memastikan ruangan di belakangnya, sebelum kayu kelabu itu kembali tertutup.

" Christa, bawakan benda diatas nakas itu ke ruangan ku. Dan segera bersihkan ruangan ini."

Nada bicaranya begitu tegas dan kaku. Penuh penekanan dan selalu ada alasan dibaliknya.

Itulah Rivaille.

Ia mengambil langkah banyak dan pasti untuk meninggalkan ruangan yang begitu disukainya. Pasti butuh waktu lama kembali baginya hanya untuk sekedar mengingat sosok yang pernah menyinggahi ruangan itu.

" pak, saya sudah membersihkan halaman. Selanjutnya dimana lagi yang perlu saya bersihkan?"

Rivaille memandang sebentar pemuda –yang jauh lebih muda darinya- bersurai kayu manis yang kini mengikuti langkahnya dengan tenang, menapaki ruangan besar dekat pintu masuk markas mereka.

" bersihkan halaman belakang. Aku akan melihat hasil pekerjaanmu setelah ini."

" baik, pak."

Dan dalam hitungan detik pemuda itu pun berlalu dari sampingnya, untuk melaksanakan perintah sang corporal yang kini menjadi pemimpin bagi regu baru mereka.

Rivaille berdiri sebentar diambang pintu ruang kerjanya yang terasa sangat hampa. Karena biasanya pada pagi hari Petra akan mengantarkan kopi hitam panas untuknya.

Tetapi kali ini ia akan kembali membiasakan diri untuk menghiraukan suasana seperti dulu.

Banyak yang datang, dan banyak juga yang pergi.

Rivaille sudah sering kali merasakan hal itu. Berlalu dihadapannya begitu saja ketika menghadapi neraka dunia yang sangat menguji semangat manusia untuk mencari kebebesan. Dibalik dinding yang menjulang pada hadapan mereka.

Dan perasaan itu sangat tidak asing baginya.

Tentu ia sangat mengenal sebuah istilah.

Setiap manusia pasti akan mati.

Rivaille pun hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya tiba.

Untuk menyusul rekan-rekan lainnya yang lebih dulu gugur diatas medan perang.

Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini.

Manusia memang tidak abadi saat berdiri diatas bumi dan dunia.

Tetapi apakah ikatan persahabatan, cinta, keluarga, juga akan hilang saat kematian tiba?

Entah.  
Rivaille tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu lebih lanjut. Karena pada akhirnya, ia akan kembali sendiri dalam menjalani kehidupan. Dan kembali kehilangan kebersamaan di dunia ini.

Hanya menunggu waktu saja.

Fin

Astaga…  
saya bikin apa ini?!  
gagal, sangat gagal -_-

Perkenalan, saya newbie di fandom ini :D dan saya mau coba-coba dulu. Hehe  
salam kenal, Svezza Nightray.


End file.
